Search for Kagome
by Leila84
Summary: Kagome is captured by Naraku. How will she handle it? Will Inuyasha reach her in time? Not a good title!
1. disclaimer

Disclaimer

I do not own anything of or related to Inuyasha.

I'm just your average run of the mill fan who had an idea for a story.

I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**

* * *

**

**I would really like reviews. Good or Bad. I need to know what you think.**

* * *


	2. Kidnapped

Okay people!

Here's the deal. .. I LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews. They motivate me. Now I'm not saying I'm a chapter pirate who holds their chapters hostage until they get a certain number of reviews. I can't do that! Its just WRONG! But I would really like to read your take on my writings. Tell me what you think. Was it good? Did it suck? Could something have been done a little better? Did the story flow together? I NEED your imput. I CRAVE IT! Got an idea about the next chapter? Tell me, you might actually see it. JUST LET ME KNOW!!! **please **

Thanks bunches to those who have already reviewed.

* * *

"I don't see why we couldn't another night in that village." Miroku said. He looked back and there at the edge of the village stood a group of giggling girls. He waved goodbye to them and the giggles got louder.

There was a loud "thump" as Sango hit the monk over the head with her hiraikotsu. "Lecherous monk." She mumbled, as he rubbed his head.

The other just rolled their eyes and continued walking. They walked all day unsure of there destination.

Later that evening, they set up camp near a spring. Not far from the woods that they intended on traveling through the next day.

Inuyasha began sniffing the air and shifting uneasily. Kagome pretended not to notice as she busied herself with the fire and making dinner.

Right as dinner was finished and Kagome began spooning it out, Inuyasha quickly stood up and took off. "What was that about?" Shippo asked.

While Sango and Miroku just shrugged their shoulders, Kagome muttered a single, solitary word,

"Her." Her friends just looked at her with knowing eyes as a tear slid down her nose and into her soup. They ate in silence and then went to bed.

By the time that Inuyasha returned, all but Kagome was asleep. Although she had her back to him and was doing her best to pretend. "Kagome." Inuyasha said, knowing better. "Kagome, I know you are awake." She reluctantly turned over and faced her heart's ache. "Are you upset?" He asked her.

"I really do not want to talk about this right now." She said slowly and softly.

She began to turn back, "Come on Kagome. Talk to me."

She clenched her teeth, "He wasn't gonna quit." She thought. "I said no." She turned over.

Inuyasha edged closer to her, "Kag--"

Kagome interrupted her, "Inuyasha, when a girl wants to be left alone, it's best that you do so. Otherwise, said girl will be inclined to use the "s" word." Getting the message he backed away.

As he laid down, looking up at the stars, the wind carried Kagome's scent across his nose. Only this time there was a distinct smell of salt water. He turned over and stared at Kagome's back. "Why was she crying?" He asked himself, as he saw her body shake with silent sobs. That night he fell asleep watching her back. Only her back because not once did she turn over.

The next morning they were packing up their things when Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome--"

"Don't talk to me right now." She whispered as she turned and walked away.

"I just want to know why you were crying last night." He hollered.

"None of your damn business." She screamed.

"Why are you screaming at me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why are you always asking why?" Kagome cried, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "WHY don't you go back to HER. At least you seem to understand HER. AND SHE seems to understand you!" She yelled all of this and then ran off into the woods.

As she had said the last bit Inuyasha stepped back as if he had been hit and he now watched dumfounded as she ran away. Their friends had watched speechless as the two fought.

Inuyasha turned and faced them, "Well, let's move. We have to go get her or she might get lost." He picked up her yellow bag and he and the others headed into the woods.

They had barely entered the woods when the heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha took off, the others close behind. As they reached the a clearing they saw Kagura and Kohaku holding an unconscious Kagome on one of Kagura's feathers.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango and Kirara took off after them but quickly lost them in the morning fog. They landed beside Inuyasha. He looked at her questioningly and she just shook her head. Shippo was crying and Miroku was sitting in silence.

"They will no doubt take her to Naraku's castle." Miroku said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha stood straight, his hand on his sword, "Then that is where we will go."


	3. evil, evil Naraku

NOT SO NICE "SCENE" IN THIS CHAPTER. there is rape described in this chapter, if you are offend by or just don't like it then please skip this chapter!!!!!!!!!

Just so you know, I HATED writing this chapter SO SO much but I felt that it was necessary to the story line. PLEASE all of you who don't like it. . . forgive me!

* * *

Kagura and Kohaku set down inside the courtyard of Naraku's castle. Together they carried Kagome's limp body into his chambers and walked out. 

"I wonder what Naraku wants with her." Kohaku said.

"I'm sure he wants to use her ability to see the shard. He'll either break her, or kill her. Either way Inuyasha and his merry band won't have her anymore." Kagura said laughing.

"Oh." Kohaku said simply.

Naraku stood before Kagome. He threw a vial down beside her. It broke as it hit the floor, a fine mist surrounded her.

Suddenly, she coughed and woke up. She slowly sat up and began viewing her surroundings. As she laid her eyes on her enemy she gasped, "Naraku. What do you want from me?"

"Well my dear," He said in that maniacal tone, "I thought that would be obvious."

Kagome stood up and made a face that told him that it damn well wasn't obvious.

He chuckled. " I need your gift." He said. "Your ability to see the jewel shards." He smiled evilly. "And you will help me. . .whether you like it or not."

"You must be crazy!" She said shrilly.

He grabbed her arm so hard that it rose a bruise almost immediately. "NEVER, call me crazy." He hissed. With great strength and force he picked her up and threw her onto his bed. He waved his hand and like magic her hands were tied to the headboard.

She screamed as Naraku climbed onto the bed easing his way up to her. " I told you. . .whether you like it or not. . .you will help me." He reached up and ripped off her top and threw the shreds to the floor.

Kagome began to squirm and scream trying to break the bonds that held her as Naraku ripped off her skirt and panties throwing them to the floor with the remains of her top. As she fought the only thing she succeeded in doing was tightening the bonds.

Naraku shrugged off his clothes. He was now lying naked on top of her. "Last chance." He spat into her ear, "Help me."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she mustered her courage. "NO!" She screamed, "GO TO HELL!"

"Well then," He laughed, "This. . .is going to hurt." With those last words he forcefully thrust into her with no hesitation.

She screamed as he pushed past her maidenhead and buried himself deeply. Her tears flowed as the searing pain shot through her entire body. Not waiting for her to adjust he pulled out and quickly thrust back in. She looked away only to receive a sharp blow to the side of the face. "You look at me, bitch." He grunted. He continued his assault on her and every time she looked away or closed her eyes longer than to blink he hit her. It didn't last long but to her it lasted for a lifetime. When he finally got off of her, she was covered in bruises and bite marks. He walked to the door, "We'll continue our discussion later." He walked out of the room laughing.

Kagome rolled up into a ball nursing her wounds. He had slapped her so hard, so often that he had broken the skin and a trail of blood ran down her cheek to where it pooled at the base of her neck. She moved only once and that was to pull the blankets up to cover her battered body.

A new wave of tears shook her tiny form as she lay there, "Inuyasha. . . .hurry!" She whispered.

"He's not coming." Kagome jumped at the sound of the voice. Kagura had walked into the room. "I thought I would bring you these." She held up some fresh clothes . . . and a knife. Kagome eyes the knife suspiciously. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kagura reassured her. "I won't have to. But I'll tell you this, things are only going to get worse. And after a while," She said hiding the knife behind a mirror. "That knife will look like your best friend." She laughed and left the room.

Kagome pulled herself into a tighter ball and with the name of Inuyasha on her lips she cried herself to sleep.


	4. The Search Continues

"Inuyasha," Sango called to him. "We have to stop!"

He turned around. Fire burning in his eyes. "I can't. We have to find her."

"None of us want to stop, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he sat down. "But we need to rest. We've been running for three days straight. We don't all have your stamina."

Inuyasha sighed and sat down. He knew that what Miroku said was true. Even though he wouldn't admit it, even he was beginning to feel fatigued. "We can rest, but only for a few minutes." He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

About twenty minutes later they all were on their way again. Suddenly Sango yelled out, "Inuyasha look!" She was pointing towards the sky. It was one of Naraku's demon insects.

"Let's follow it." Inuyasha said picking up speed. They followed the insect well into the night. Around midnight he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Shippo asked.

"I lost it." He said defeated. "We will stop here tonight." He said sitting down. He laid back and not even waiting for their late night dinner his exhausted body plunged him into a deep unwilling sleep.


	5. Inuyasha Betrayed

Inuyasha woke up early that morning and waking the others they continued their journey in the same direction they last saw the insect fly. Praying and hoping that it was the right direction.

About mid – afternoon they came across a steep valley. They spent most of the remaining daylight hours crossing to the other side. When they had finally reached the other side Inuyasha stopped, "I smell Naraku." He hissed.

"Inuyasha." Naraku called down to him from the cliff directly above them.

"Naraku! Where is Kagome." Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku laughed and turned a little to the side, showing that she was standing beside him. "Why, she is right here."

Kagome was no longer wearing her usual school girl uniform. Instead she was wearing a solid black Kimono with a tiny blood red flower pattern stitched into the collar. Her bow and arrows were hanging across her back. Her hair was pulled into a tight braid and her face was decorated with fresh tears.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said, "What has he done to you?"

Naraku placed his hand onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha screamed, drawing his sword.

"My love, do you wish me to move my hand?" Naraku asked Kagome evilly.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all stood their shocked, mouths agape, what did he just call her?

Kagome lowered her head. "No Naraku, you may do what you wish. I am yours to command."

"You see, Inuyasha. She is mine."

"Kagome, what are you saying?" Sango cried.

"Kill them." Naraku hissed. "Beginning with him." He said pointing towards Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at him, "Please." She pleaded.

"NOW!" He commanded.

Kagome held her bow and notched an arrow. "I;m so sorry." She whispered knowing that Inuyasha would still hear her.

She let go of the arrow, aiming it directly at Inuyasha's heart.

"Kagome, NNNOOOOO!" The arrow hit it's mark with such force that it threw Inuyasha backward. As Inuyasha hit the ground a tear fell down his cheek.

"Kagome."


	6. Fueled by a Dream

Inuyasha sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. Miroku was standing over him a deep frown upon his brow. "Are you alright?" He asked. "You were screaming in your sleep.. . . Screaming for Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked at friends, worry splayed across each of their faces. "We have to find her." He said anxiously, "And soon!"

Quietly, his friends worried. They had never been able to find Naraku unless he wanted to be found. And there was usually a trap involved. There was no telling how long it was going to take them to find him. And they had no idea what he was doing to Kagome. These thoughts only increased their worry and helped quickened their pace.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou all pressed Inuyasha about his dream, but all he would say about it was that it was about Kagome.

One thing was certain though. . .whatever it was must have scared him, because he was now fueled by this dream.


	7. Forever Tortured

Kagome lay rolled in a ball on her bed, crying softly. One week had gone by and Naraku had been relentless. He wanted her to help him willingly and he wasn't going to give up too easily.

"He comes to me three times a day, sometimes more. Each encounter is always the same. He would come in, 'are you going to help me?' he would ask. I would tell him to go to hell. He would get angry. . .no angry wasn't the word. Furious wasn't even strong enough. He would the brutally rape and beat me." Kagome's thoughts ran wild. "After he 'released' himself he would dress and then walk to the door, 'I will break you.' he would say, laugh and then leave.

One week and I don't know how much more of this I can take. I am so sore. I can barely move. He hits me so hard my body and my face hurts. My face hurts so much, that it hurt to cry. And my tears are something I no longer have control over." Kagome's thoughts stopped as she drifted into an exhausted, troubled sleep. As she slept a light whisper could be heard passing her lips, "Inuyasha, where are you?"

She was roughly woken up. She pulled herself into a tighter ball thinking that Naraku had already returned.

"So." A female voice said, "that knife looking any better yet?"

Kagome sat up, "Kagura. What do you want? Here to see me in all my bruised shame?"

Kagura stood and walked to the door, " That. . . and to remind you of the knife." She said tapping the mirror it was hidden behind. She walked out of the room. A slight breeze following her.

Kagome leaned against the headboard, hissing as pressure was applied to her bruises. A tear fell down her cheek. She felt ashamed. In truth she had thought of the knife. . . many times. "It sickens me to think about it, but what if they don't come? What if Inuyasha is unable to find this place?" She scolded herself, "NO! He will find me!. . .He had to find me. With each day that passes my will power weakens."

"Deep in thought?" Naraku stood in the door way, a smile plastered on his lips. "Will you help me?"

"Go to hell!"

And so the evil dance begins again.


	8. Weary travelers, left behind

"She's DEAD!" Shippo cried from Sango's arms.

"Shut Up!" Inuyasha screamed, "She is NOT dead!"

"But it's been eight days." Shippo said, his tears increasing.

They had arrived at Kaede's hut an hour ago and much to Inuyasha's annoyance she had insisted that they stay awhile and rest. The group had decided that they would leave Shippo their with Kaede while they searched for Kagome. The search was wearing the young kitsune thin. . . .physically and mentally.

"We can't stay here! We're wasting valuable time!" Inuyasha said shifting uneasily.

"Ye must rest, Inuyasha." Kaede said in a soothing voice as she handed Inuyasha a bowl of stew.

He took the bowl and ate it hurriedly, not minding the burning sensation as it went down his throat. "The hell I do!" He stood quickly, "I'm leaving!" The others sighed and began to stand. "No." He said simply. "You all stay here and rest." He walked to the door and turned around looking at Shippo, "I WILL bring her back!" He turned back and left.

"Were those tears?" Sango asked, holding back tears of her own.

"Ai." Kaede said sadly, "Those were indeed tears."

Inuyasha hated to leave them behind but they were all weary and they had begun to slow him down. He knew that they didn't mean to but he had to move fast. He had had that dream again last night, and he knew that time was running out.

* * *

Kagura stood at the doorway looking in on Kagome. She laid on the bed cumpled into the usual ball crying. 

"Damn it!" Kagura said, "that stubborn girl isn't going to use the knife. I can not let Naraku gain anymore power." She turned and walked away. "I can not let him gain that twit's ability." She walked out into the courtyard. As she took off on her feather she whispered, "I really do not want to do this."

A few hours later she saw what she was looking for. She jumped and landed on the ground directly in the path of the figure heading her way.

Inuyasha registered the new scent in the area and picked up his speed. Reaching the clearing he came to a stop. "Kagura." He growled.

"Why so hostile?" She laughed. "I actually have some information that you might want to hear."

"I'm listening." He said simply.

"Naraku has your girl. He intends to use her miko powers to see the rest of the shards. His castle lies a few days west of here." She said pointing to the west. She got back onto her feather before he could repond. "You better hurry. I'm not sure how much longer she can hold out."

Inuyasha stepped forward, "What is he doing to her?" He screamed after her.

Her only reply was, "Hurry."

He took towards the west hoping like hell that Kagura wasn't decieving him.


	9. Alone in the Dark

"You bring this on yourself." Naraku said dressing himself.

Kagome lay still, not speaking a single word. When she didn't repsond Naraku smiled, "Soon." He laughed, "Soon you will help me. . . .willingly." He left.

"Naraku was right. I can't take any more of this. Eleven days." She thought. "He's not coming." She cried out weakly. "When he comes next time. I don't think I will be able to hold out. I just might give in." Her thoughts continued. "Not that I want to." She looked around the room. Her eyes coming to rest on the mirror.

"I'll be damned!" She said out loud. She mustered every ounce of strength that she had left and went to the mirror. She pulled the knife from behind it and made her way back to the bed. Exhausting the last bit of her strength, as she reached the bed she sank to the floor.

Cradling the knife she spoke, softly and slowly, "I will not bend to the will of the man. But I am alone in the dark. Inuyasha, deep in my heart I know you tried." With that said she slowly drug the knife across her left wrist and then her right.

As her blood pooled around her she laid her back against the bed. She suddenly looked down at her blood. Slowly and methodically she wrote a message,

"In life I loved you. In death I love you. Forgive me I was weak."

Then she passed out, vaguely aware of the commotion going on somewhere in the castle.


	10. The End?   Beginning?

Inuyasha came upon the castle at night fall. He could smell Kagome and his heart soared. "I've found her." His heart screamed out. He jumped over the castle walls and was immediately confronted by a horde of demons.

He began fighting his way through the court yard into the castle. As he made his way towards Kagome the smell of Naraku vanished. He had retreated. "Coward." Inuyasha spat.

Continuing to fight Inuyasha worked his way through the demons. He picked up his pace when a new smell assaulted his nose. It was Kagome's blood.

He stepped back and in a fit of rage and deperation he let loose the wind scar once, twice, three times annihilating all the demons in his path, as well as half of the building.

He ran to Kagome's room. He saw her slumped over on the floor. He ran to her, "Kagome." He said.

He looked down and saw her wrists. "NO!" He yelled. He yanked the sheet from the bed. Tearing thick strips he tied them tightly around her wrists to stop the bleeding. He cradled her in his arms, "WHY!?" He cried, his tears falling onto her pale bruised face.

It was then that he saw the message that she left for him. "In life I loved you. In death I love you. Forgive me I was weak."

"No, Kagome. You're not weak. You can't leave me. I need you." He cried, for the first time since he was a child he cried openly. His tears washing her face and soaking her hair. He sat there rocking her back and forth, holding her tightly. "Don't leave me. I love you."

He held her while the castle disintegrated, leaving no trace of Naraku. The sun rose and fell twice and still he held her. Reluctantly giving in to exhaustion and turmoil he fell asleep.

He woke with a start. A hand lay on his cheek. Somewhat cold but beginning to warm. Inuyasha looked down. Kagome's eyes were open. She was looking up at him, tears in her eyes.

He pulled he up into a tight embrace. "Oh, Kagome. Please don't ever leave me. I can't live without you."

"I didn't think you would find me." She whispered, "Forgive me for being weak."

"NO! Kagome it wasn't your fault." He stood, gently picking her up. "Let's get back to Kaede's. She will be able to help you better than I can." He took off with renewed strength.

No time to waste they had to get back so Kaede could help her.

Moving faster than he had ever moved before, they reached the village the next morning.

Kaede and the others were sitting outside, all were is deep thought when Inuyasha walked up.

Shippo was the first to see them. He saw Kagome limp in Inuyasha's arms and screamed.

The others rushed to him fearing the worst. "Is she dead?" Miroku asked trying to hold back his tears.

"No." Inuyasha said quietly, "but real close." He looked to his left, "Kaede --"

"Get her inside." She interrupted. She and Sango were in the hut for a long time.

All the while Inuyasha was filling Miroku and Shippo in on all that had happened since he had left the village. "So," Miroku said thoughtfully, "She would have rather take her own life than allow herself to be used by Naraku."

Inuyasha just nodded.

Suddenly Sango came outside. "She's asking for you." She said placing a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

He stood and walked to the door way. "Is she--" He began.

"She will be fine." She smiled. "She's very strong. You know that."

Inuyasha went inside, his heart jumping into his throat as his eyes fell on her weak form. Kaede walked behind him and left the hut.

He walked over to Kagome, but she seemed to be sleeping. He turned to leave, "Don't" Kagome whispered, "Don't leave me."

A tear fell down the strong Hanyou's cheek. He laid down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. "Never again." He sighed. "I will never leave you alone again." "I love you." He kissed her hair.

It was four weeks before Kagome was well enough to travel. True to his word he didn't leave her side. Even when he smelled Kikyo's scent not far away he didn't leave. By Kagome is where he belonged. He knew that now.

When Kagome was well enough, they once again began their journey to find Naraku.

Each companion had a new fire in their eyes.

A new passion in their hearts.

They were going to KILL that son of a bitch!!!


End file.
